Guardian Angel
by The White Fox
Summary: Quick Fic between Kiba and the gang and my pack. Besides Blue and Hige, I've got no clue about the pairings. R&R pls.


Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I (unfourtunately) do not own Wolf's Rain. However I do own the stanger and their pack. Read and review. Thanx!

The pack of wolves trudged on, though stopped by Toboe's unintentional whining. The leader, a white wolf, stopped to sniff.

" Why are we stopping?" Toboe asked

"Because you keep on whining like a little-"

"Tsume." The white wolf cut him off before he could finish his sentence. The wolf in question, a black longish wolf with gray on his undersides and an x shaped scar on his chest, looked at the white wolf with a usual glare. The white wolf was unfazed. He expected this look from Tsume.

"Can you go and scout ahead?" He asked Tsume.

"Sure Kiba why?" Tsume asked in aa fake jovial tone that didn't fool anyone.

"I think I smell something." Kiba replied.

Tsume started trotting off to see what was bothering the alpha. 'He should've asked Hige to go ahead.' Tsume thought to himself. 'Just because Hige and Blue are all lovey dovey dosen't mean that I should go. He must really be worried.' "We'll settle this later, runt."

He called back to Toboe. Toboe said nothing but growled back softly. As he walked up ahead Tsume assumed his human form. Not that he liked to. He had a grudge against humans for some unknown reason. He walked through the woods and reached the edge of the clearing. Then he froze. There were two of Jagara's soldiers at a tent. Then one appeared out thin air. 'What the Fuck?' " It's a hologram." A cold voice broke into his thoughts. He turned aroud to see a cloaked figure. The stranger smelled like a female, but the voice was so cold that he couldn't place it.

" Who are you?" Tsume asked the mysterious figure.

"Who wants to know?" the figure asked him.

Tsume hesitated. If he told the person and they were an agent of Jagara's army, he had a tough battle ahead of him. If they weren't, it should be all right.

"So, you going to tell me you're name or am I going to have to wait for you to debate it with yourself later?" the figure stated annoyed.

What ever Tsume was going to say the figure would never know. "Hey! Who are you?"

A member of the three soldiers asked the two.

"Do we fight or run?" the figure asked Tsume.

I've never run from a fight in my life." Tsume responded.

"Is that how you got that scar?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Let's just stay off that topic okay?" Tsume said with a growl.

"All right" the figure said disdainfully.

Suddenly, a net came seemingly from nowhere, embedding three spikes in to the tree and entangling Tsume in the net. The stranger let out a powerful growl and flung itself at the soldiers a dagger appearing out of the mysterious cloak folds. The figure prominently proceeded to kick the soldier holding the gun in the jaw. Then the stranger turned to the other two. Tsume , who was caught in the net, instantly went into his wolf form. He attempted to bite a section of the net, and use the force torip the net, therefore setting himself free. He bit into the net and instantly whimpered. 'Shit! It feels as if my veins are on fire!' he thought before the electricity knocked him out. While this was going on, the mysterious figure had succeeded at snapping a soldier down by his arm. One came up behind of her and held her pinning her arms to her side. She then dug her boot heel into his foot. Then she spun around kicking him in the stomach followed by a karate chop to the throat. Before he could react, she judo flipped him to the hard ice like snow. The soldier who held the gun attempted to shoot the stranger as well. He looked down his sights and only saw the other two soldiers around him. Then he heard a crunch of snow behind him. The stranger came up behind of him and snapped his neck. The soldier to the right ran towards her so while the one she had flipped started to get up. She threw th dagger at the let one and took on the right one. The one on the left dodged the dagger and fell getting some snow in his eyes. As the one on the right grabbed the cloak, a jet black wolf with violet eyes appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. The wolf waited for the soldier to move. He shook the cloak out and then dropped it. As he looked up he saw that the wolf was attacking. It was the last thing that he ever saw. The wolf landed hard with the soldier's life- and throat – in its jaws. The other one had finally managed to get back up and wipe most of the snow out of his eyes. He grabbed the dagger to his right. Then he looked around and found his friends dead.

" Harry, Mortimer, noooooo!" he shouted.

The wolf wasn't even facing him. He ran up and dashed the dagger he had found tworad the wolves throat. He never connected. The wolf sprang in to the air and slipped over backwards. The maneuver looked something like a overextended quarry leap. The wolf landed on his back knocking him to his knees and taking the wind out of him. Taking advantage of the moment, the wolf bit in to the soldiers helmet. After taking a piec out of it, the wolf then bit into his head crushing a part of his skull.Then the wolf left the dead body and wiped it's jaws in the snow. Coming back under the cloak a hwman almost instantly rose and then grabbed the dagger, walking over to where a wolf was trapped in a net, the stranger cut the electric node, and then cut him loose. Then the stranger left him.


End file.
